Chandra Wilson
Chandra Wilson is an American actress, best known for her role as Miranda Bailey on Grey's Anatomy (2005-present). Early Life Chandra Danette Wilson was born on August 27, 1969, in Houston, Texas, to Wilma Bradshaw Allen, a postal worker. Her mother enrolled her in after-school activities which helped her show business career. She started her theater career at five years old with Theatre Under the Stars (TUTS). She attended Houston High School for the Performing and Visual Arts. She also went to the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University. She earned a BFA in drama and graduated in 1991. From 1991 to 1995, she studied at Lee Strasberg Theatre & Film Institute. Career In 1991, she made her New York stage debut in the production of The Good Times Are Killing Me. She won a Theater World Award for Outstanding Debut Performances. She also has credits in Paper Moon: The Musical and Little Shop of Horrors. In 1998, she appeared in the musical, On the Town. While making a name for herself on the New York stage, she also began to land guest spots on a variety of primetime TV shows. In 1989, she appeared on The Cosby Show. In 1992, she appeared in Law & Order and CBS' Schoolbreak Special. In 1993, she made her film debut in Philadelphia, along with Tom Hanks and Denzel Washington. In 2001, she appeared on Third Watch ''and ''Bob Patterson. In 2002, she starred in a couple of episodes on Sex and the City. In 2003, she starred in the musical Avenue Q. In 2004, she guest starred in The Sopranos. She appeared in multiple episodes of Law & Order: SVU and in the musical, Caroline, or Change. In 2005, she landed her breakout role as Dr. Miranda Bailey on the hit ABC show Grey's Anatomy. In 2009, she made her directors debut on the 7th episode in season six of Grey's Anatomy. She directed 6x17 and 7x05 in 2010, 8x21 in 2012, and 9x06 and 9x17 in 2012 and 2013. Personal Life While trying to land acting roles, she worked at Deutsche Bank in order to make money. She has been in a longtime relationship with her boyfriend, with whom she has three children with. In 1992, her daughter, Serena, was born. In 1998, her second daughter, Joy, was born. On October 31, 2005, she gave birth to her son, Michael. Filmography Film Television Theater Awards Official Account * Chandra Wilson on Twitter * Chandra Wilson on Facebook * Chandra Wilson on Instagram * Chandra Wilson on Insstar.com * Chandra Wilson on Instagweb.com * Chandra Wilson on Buzzcent.com * Chandra Wilson on Insstars.com * Chandra Wilson on Photostags.com Trivia * Likes to knit in her free time. * Has difficulty remembering the medical terms after 11 seasons. * Her favorite moments on the show would be from: ** A Hard Day's Night (1x01) ** Sledgehammer (12x01) ** As We Know It (2x17) ** Push (6x17) ** Make Me Lose Control (2x03) ** Put Me In, Coach (8x07) ** Death and All His Friends (6x24) ** Do You Know? (10x17) ** The Becoming (4x14) ** Do You Believe in Magic (9x22).